I am sorry, will you forgive me?
by Nao-hime
Summary: She didn't have a choice. She was only fifteen years old then. When she returned, her friends reactions was sharper than any two edge sword. After much dispute, they reconciled. As she adjusted to the changes around her, she's faced with a challenge that could either make or break her very future.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry. Will you forgive me?**

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit.

**Ages:**

Amu and the gang (Utau, Kuukai, Rima, Nagihiko and Ikuto) are all 18 years old.

Yaya and Kairi are 17 years old.

Risako is 18 years old too.

* * *

**Chapter one**

The homeroom teacher, Natsuki-sensei stepped into her classroom. Everyone went quiet a she strode across the front of the class, wearing a white buttoned up blouse and black knee length skirt, towards her desk. She looked over her class with a bright smile and said. "Today we have a new student joining us."

Loud noise engulfed the regular size classroom. The teacher picked up a clipboard and walked towards the front of the class. She looked towards the door and spoke. "You can come in now."

The door opened and in walked a pink-haired student. Her honey-colored orbs sparkled with excitement as she walked across the room and stood beside her teacher. She bowed and introduced herself in a polite manner. "Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you all."

When Amu looked up her heart almost popped out of her heart. Glaring at her with murderous eyes was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. While her outer demeanor was calm and cool, her inner self was panicking at an alarming rate. _"Crap, we're classmate and if looks could kill I would be a dead woman right woman._"

"Hinamori-san, you can sit in the empty seat before Tsukiyomi-san," Natsuki-sensei said, bringing her out of her reverie. She nodded her head before swallowing the dry lump in her throat, before walking towards her seat with her head hung.

"Alright class, today we're starting on Trig," the teacher said before facing the black chalkboard and began writing.

All throughout the morning part of school, Ikuto glared angrily at the edgy pinkette sitting before him. A series of flashback from that day crossed his mind as he tried his hardest to concentrate on what was being taught.

After the lunch bell sound off, Amu abruptly stood up, took a deep breath and slowly released it, before turning around to face him. She asked in an annoyed tone. "Would stop giving me the third degree? It's starting to piss me off."

"And why should I?" Ikuto seethed, dangerously. He stood up and leaned in, with a lethal expression and whispered darkly. "After what you did to me, I shouldn't even acknowledge you."

Amu placed her hands on her hips, hotly. She replied in the same tone. "I said I was sorry alright."

"Not acceptable."

Amu rolled her eyes before pushing him out of her personal space. She turned on her heels, grabbed her book and headed towards the door. She stopped in her tracks when a female voice called out to Ikuto, upon looking up at the door, she saw a happy waist length redhead with bangs.

Ikuto grabbed his books and walked past Amu, who was still standing in the same spot. When he reached the redhead, he pulled her towards him, with one hand on her lower back and the other on her chin and kissed her passionately. Amu mouth dropped open wide, when Ikuto sneered at her before walking off hand in hand with his woman.

Amu came to and mentally voiced. "_Wait, why am I shock? We're over."_ She held her books to her chest and walked out the classroom with a bright smile. As she made a right turn and she came face to face with her friends.

"Hey guys," greeted Amu, cheerfully. Her heart went into a state of calmness when she noticed that they were all normal. "I was just about to look for you all."

That thought went down the drain when Utau marched up to Amu and darkly stressed out. "You, me, school roof, now!" She then led the way, with Amu hot on her trail, Rima and Yaya following closely behind. When they reached the roof Utau cornered Amu before the mesh fence that bordered them.

"You've some nerve Hinamori Amu, showing your face here again," Utau spat. Her purple eyes showed no sign of mercy.

Amu breathed out and then asked with a straight. "What's with you and Ikuto holding a grudge for so long?"

Utau released her and then crossed her arms under her bust. "Because of you my brother starts dating a hoe," She mentioned. "She doesn't even like him."

Amu's mind recalled the redhead that Ikuto make out with right before her. She thought that was rude and inconsiderate of him. She smiled. "Ah, so that's her."

"You met her?" Utau asked.

Amu nodded her head in response. "She came to my class and called out to Ikuto. I swear they have no shame, did you know they kissed sexually before me."

"That's gotta hurt," Rima voiced. She's a honey colored eye petite who is always seen with a red headband that separate her bang from her waist length blond wavy hair.

Amu glanced past Utau towards Rima. She responded in a nonchalant tone of voice. "Actually it doesn't. I'm fine with Ikuto dating her. We're no longer together."

"Well I'm not," Utau retorted. She pointed towards the pinkette and declared. "You're going to put that hoe in her place by getting back together with Ikuto."

"No, not gonna happen."

Utau narrowed her eyes at her. She demanded. "And why not?"

Because I said so," Amu finalized. She walked past the Utau and towards the door that leads back into the building. She paused upon opening the door and looked back to them.

"No!" Utau barked. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes as she carefully thought out what came out of her mouth next. "If...if you don't get back together with Ikuto, we're through being friends."

Amu eyes widen and then she looked down sadly. "I guess...we're through being friends then." Her bangs covered her eyes as she stepped into the building, with the door slamming shut behind her.

Rima released all the built up sigh and then said towards the pig tail blond-haired. "Utau, you have gone too far this time."

"Yeah," agreed Yaya. She was the youngest and most hyperactive of the group of friends, with brown hair done up in pigtails secured with red ribbons. "I'm sure Amu-chi didn't want to leave that time."

Utau stared down at the ground ashamed and hurt. A lone tear rolled down her right cheek as her bangs covered her eyes.

* * *

Amu ran down the stairs with her hands over her mouth to the nearest female washroom. Everything that took place today caused her to feel nauseous in the stomach. She zoomed past fellow students that were loitering in the hallways and into one of the washroom stalls and bawled her pent up emotions out.

"_Why did I return? My two closest friends hate me."_

The third block bell sounded off at the same time as Amu stood up to leave the stall. She exits the stall and inspected her face in the mirror. Her eyes were still red; she let out a sigh before exiting the washroom. She grabbed her books from her locker and went in the direction of her homeroom for biology.

Amu noticed that everyone got assigned seats and sighed gratefully when she looked at the chalkboard and saw her name was not beside Ikuto. She took her seat which was beside a girl with shoulder length black hair and aqua eyes.

"Hi Hinamori-san, I'm Nanami," the girl said with her right hand extended out towards her.

Amu smiled as she held hands and shook. "Hey and you can call me Amu." She sat down in her seat which was beside the window, propped her elbow on the table with her face in her palm and looked out, in a daze.

"Ok Amu," replied Nanami happily.

* * *

And just like that fourth block came and went; they had discussed starting the Immune system and had to read up on it for the next class. Amu hurried out of her class towards her locker as soon as the last bell sounded off and then rushed all the way home.

Utau ran up to her brother and hugged him fondly as soon as he stepped out of the classroom. She looked up at him and blinked repeatedly. "Is Amu still in their Ikuto?"

Ikuto sweatdropped before pulling her off of him. With them right behind as he headed towards his locker, he replied. "No, she rushed out as soon as we were dismissed."

The girls stopped in their tracks. Rima leaned towards Utau and whispered. "What if she decides to return home?"

Utau eyes widened in fear at Rima's statement. If she was in Amu's position she would return back to her family. What's the point staying in a place where you are not wanted? Ikuto then asked her. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Utau fanned her right hand before him while laughing nervously. "Of course not, Amu and I are best friends for life." She laughed harder and beat on his chest as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ikuto~" a honeyed voice called.

Ikuto looked past Utau whose expression went sour and her friends to the familiar voice. His face lit up. "Hey Risako."

Utau looked down at the beige tiled floor and muttered, disappointingly. "I don't like that girl Ikuto. What do you see in her?"

"Utau, drop it," Ikuto said as he walked past her and towards Risako. They walked off hand in hand, happily.

Rima and Yaya stood on both sides of Utau with their hands on her shoulder. Yaya spoke. "Forget about them, we have more important things to worry about."

Utau raised her head and smiled at them. She concluded that in order for Amu to get back together with her brother, their friendship must be rekindled first. She sauntered down the hallway with them. "I hope Amu will forgive me."

Rima smiled reassuringly. "She will. But first we have to find her."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Hey guys, I used to go by the pen name Earl Grey in Winter Land, just want you to know that's it me and that I changed my name again. I updated this chapter and I will continue this story. Sorry for not being active for many years. I hope you all like it and chapter two will be up by the end of this week.**

**Thanks and see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Nao-hime, I just want to thank you all for reviewing my first chapter and once again, I am sorry about the many years of absence, but here I am and ready to update.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Amu stood at the entrance of gate that leads to apartment building she had rented prior to moving back. She tightened her grip on the luggage in her right hand as memories of what happened earlier flashed through her mind. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. _"Ikuto, Utau, even though you guys are angry with me, I am glad I got to see you one last time. I am truly-"_

"Amu-chan!?"

The familiar voice brought Amu back to reality. She looked to her left and spotted her landlord, frozen in her spot, few feet away from her with a confused expression. She forced a smile as the black haired lady walked up to her.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

Amu stared down at the paved sidewalk and nodded her head. Her eyes widened at the surprised gasped that escaped the black haired lady mouth. She spoke after a moment of silence. "I am going back to my family. Sorry for imposing on you like this."

The black haired lady shook her head and then replied. "Of course not. But… can I have your address so I can mail your rent money back?"

Amu raised her head and looked up at the lady. With her free hand behind her head, she responded, "Don't worry about it. Consider it a token of my gratitude."

"But?"

She turned her back to the lady and looked straight ahead. A gushed of wind blew past them causing the fallen leaves to dancing in a spiral motion. She spoke softly as the wind died down. "Please."

A yellow taxi pulled up just in time as the landlord stretched out her hand towards her. Amu opened the back door of the taxi and placed her luggage, before taking her seat behind the driver. She spoke, "Tokyo international airport."

And just like that, the cab took off.

* * *

Amu opened her black Gucci purse and took out her iPhone 5. She placed the earphone in her ears before selecting her favorite song from the music app. She pressed play before looking through the tinted window in a daze.

The taxi came to a stop one hour later. He turned off the meter before glancing back at his customer. To his surprise, she was peacefully sleeping. "Ma'am, we are here," he said, after mentally debating whether to disturb her or not.

Amu came to and mentally panicked. She couldn't believe she fell asleep in the cab. What if he had kidnapped her? Or worse, she missed her flight? She apologized to the driver upon paying her fare.

She walked into the airport and immediately stopped in her tracks. As usual it was a mass of confusion; she secured her handbag across her shoulder before walking further in towards her terminal.

"AMU! I AM SORRY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!?"

The airport became dead silent as the noise echoed in all directions. Amu turned around embarrassed and spotted her friends, panting for air. Her honey colored orbs widened in astonishment. She sweatdropped when the bystanders that stopped and looked at them started whispering amongst themselves.

The girls rushed over to Amu, with Utau leaping forward to hug Amu. Her body trembled as she apologized over and over again. Her voice cracked as she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't know what I would have done if you have already checked in." She squeezed Amu tighter and whispered. "Don't leave me again. We promise to be together forever, remember?"

Amu nodded her head as she released her luggage and wrapped her arms around Utau. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to apologize. Utau released her, with her hands still on her shoulder and shook her. Tears had also rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you apologizing? I was the mean one."

"No, I was," Amu retorted.

"I was."

"I was."

"Shut up Amu, I said I was and that's final."

Rima and Yaya smiled at the reconciled friends. Their smile brightened when the girls hugged each other again. Utau pouted when Amu let her go and went over to hug Rima and Yaya. The quartet then exits the airport and headed home.

* * *

Utau sat down on Amu's bed and watched as the said girl put her clothes away in the closet. She examined the room, it was small and comfortable, beside the bed that was against the wall that faced the road, was a wooden night stand and upon it was a desk lamp and alarm clock that reads 8:45pm.

She fell back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling with her hands secured behind her head. She spoke, "What was America like? Did you find an American boyfriend?"

Amu looked at the blond with flushed cheeks who was now looking at her with inquisitive eyes. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. She explained what life was like overseas and how different it was compared to Japan. Her face lit up like a red fluorescent bulb when she mentioned a guy that made her heart beat with excitement.

Jealousy flickered through Utau's eyes for a split second before she asked. "So, where is he now?"

"He's here in Japan," Amu replied. She took her eyes off Utau and looked straight ahead at the door. "He goes to our school; I didn't see him today though."

Utau sat back up and then asked in a serious tone. "Are you guys dating? What about Ikuto? Are going to let him go? I know-"

Amu stood up and stretched. "No, we are not dating. We are just good friends. As for Ikuto, I am happy that he found someone he loves." She then looked at Utau with pained eyes. "What if he never forgives me?"

"He will," Utau replied reassuringly. "He was just surprised is all. _We all were. _I mean, you just disappear and reappear without any warning."

Amu smiled.

"Which reminds me," Utau said getting her attention once again. "Why didn't call us? That's what pissed Ikuto off most of all. Did you know he missed a whole month of school because he was searching for you?"

Amu took a step back in shock. She was pretty sure she put the letter in his locker. She asked, "Did he… did you guys not get my letter?"

The blond shook her head. "Tsukasa-san was the one that told us that you moved." She chuckled as she remembered her brother's reaction. "Ikuto, he totally flipped out and for the longest time he was cold towards the girls that was trying to get fresh with him."

"What an ass," Amu muttered.

Utau proudly continued with her right hand on her chest. "I, for one was stoked about the new Ikuto. No one was going to take your place. I threatened so many of those pesky hoes and it didn't faze them one bit." Her face went sour as she added in a softer, disgusted voice. "Then _**she**_ came along and manages to win him over with her manipulative ways. That bitch."

"Why do you hate her so much? She seems nice."

Utau laughed in a sarcastic manner. She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened the door an before stepping out added. "Just you wait and see. She's all sweet and innocent when Ikuto's around but when all alone, she's the devil incarnated."

Before Utau completely exits the room, Amu replied in a scolding tone. "That's mean Utau."

Amu sat back down on the edge of her bed. She let out a long sigh. It indeed was a long and tiring day. She never in her wildest dream thought she would go through so many emotions in one day. But as she learned from her younger days, when you have friends like Ikuto and Utau, ANYTHING is possible.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Well that was it and enjoyed every minute of it. I hope you all like it. So guess what at exactly 8:40pm, the smoke alarm went off at my apartment building, apparently the floor below mine was full of smoke because some douchebag don't know how to cook. Like come on, you know what went through my mind at that time, this chapter.**

**Remember to leave a comment on our way out.**

**See you all in chapter three.**

**Nao-hime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not to brag, but I am on a roll, two chapters in one week. This just goes to show how much you, my readers/reviewer, means to me. Here is chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

"EHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amu glanced at the blond petite who was sitting opposite her in the noisy cafeteria. She noticed how her face resembled a ripe tomato. She opened her mouth to speak, but the petite maddening glare froze her in place. Instead, she swallowed the dry lump in her throat.

Utau clasped her hands together and smiled happily. In a honeyed voice she concluded, "And so Nagi and Rima became Seiyo high newest couple."

Amu nodded her head in understanding. She took her eyes off the fuming petite and towards the hyperactive brunette that was facing her diagonally and asked. "Yaya, are you dating anyone?"

Yaya eyes sparkled. She abruptly stood up and declared from the top of her voice. "I am! He's so handsome and smart, the perfect combo any girl would die for." She let out a dreamy sigh while sitting back down. "He can be so shy too."

"Yaya," Rima said, getting the attention of the lovesick brunette. "Sanjo-kun doesn't care about you like that."

Amu's mouth dropped open. "K-Kairi!?"

Utau nodded her head in agreement. She frowned. "It's true Yaya. He asked me to ask you to stop pestering him like that. He says-"

"Nonsense!" interjected Yaya confidently. She slammed her hands down on the table and at the same time looked at them seriously. "Kairi and I are meant to be. Nobuko-sensei said so."

The girl's sweatdropped.

* * *

Amu walked down the quiet hallway towards her English class. She arrived at the door the same time as Ikuto, facing each other. She opened her mouth to speak only to be dismissed by him. She hung her head in disappointment.

"Ikuto, will you please hear me out?" she asked as she sat down in her seat beside him. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ikuto glared at her icily. "Don't talk to me, Hinamori."

A soft gasped escaped her mouth. He never called her by her last name before, in fact, ever. She took her glossy eyes off him and towards the chalk board. "_He hates me. He really and truly hates me after all."_

Ikuto frowned all throughout his lecture. He couldn't decipher why he was still angry with the pinkette. It didn't even faze him at the coldness of his voice towards her. He tightened his grip on his pen as he jotted down the class notes.

* * *

"Ikuto, you are an asshole."

His mouth dropped open in shock. Standing before his opened bathroom door was a pissed off Utau. He walked past her and into his bedroom with his towel hung loosely around his waist.

"Utau, how many times do I have to remind not to barge into my room?"

She followed after him and interrogated. "Don't change the subject. Why are you so cold towards Amu?"

He sat down on the edge of his neatly made bed, very annoyed. His sister can be a royal pain at times, more so when she's upset. He looked up at the blond who was standing before him with her hands on her hips and replied coolly. "None of your damn business. Now if you would excuse I need to prepare for my date."

"I see," Utau replied. She watched as he got up and headed towards his closet. As she scanned his room, she spotted his most loved item sitting at his computer desk. She grinned wickedly as she walked over and picked it up. "I guess you won't mind losing your first gift from dad."

Ikuto froze in fear. He turned around and almost had a heart attack. In sister right hand were his violin and her left hand a pair of scissors. He looked upon her face, she was smiling evilly. He dropped to his knees and leaned forward on his hands. "Fine, you win. I will hear her out. Just… put my violin down."

"Yay~" Utau cried happily. She put back his violin and scissors where they belong before happily skipping out the room. Before shutting the door behind her she added, "Oh and one more thing, you have to take her out somewhere and talk, got it."

He nodded his head. _Damn__ sadist._

* * *

Amu blinked. "Excuse me."

"I said… I will listen to what you have to say," he repeated. Before turning on his heel and walking off, he added. "Meet at the Ichiban Park tomorrow at noon."

"Huh?"

"Is that you Amu-chan?"

Her ears perked up at the well-known voice. She turned around with flushed cheeks. Standing before her was a boy with blond hair and ruby red hair. His princely smiled caused her heart to skip a beat. She walked up to him in a robotic manner and greeted. "T-Tadase-kun."

Tadase grinned. "When did you start here? I missed you so much. We should hang out and catch up."

"Okay," Amu replied, then suggested. "How does this Sunday sound?"

"Sounds good," replied Tadase. Before walking past her, he added. "I am sorry Amu-chan but I am in a hurry. I am so happy to see you again."

_Me too._

* * *

At the entrance of the Ichiban Park was Hinamori Amu, wearing a white long sleeve blouse and purple jeggings. She let out a long sigh before walking down the paved sidewalk. The yellowish green field on both sides were filled with parents and their kids.

Amu stopped walking and smiled at the young mother who as chasing after her daughter. The toddler giggled cutely as she wobbled past Amu with a stick in her right hand. Her brown pigtails that bounced with each movement accentuated the little one cuteness.

She continued down the path and found Ikuto sitting on the oncoming wooden bench talking on his cell. She greeted him with a wave before taking a seat at the vacant end. With her legs stretched out and resting on the ball of her heel, she placed her hand on her thigh and looked up at the clear sky.

As soon as Ikuto hung up, Amu turned her body towards him and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I am so sorry Ikuto. But… it couldn't be helped. I did leave a letter explaining what happened but Utau told me you guys never received it."

"Enough!" He stood up.

She gulped nervously. "B-But?"

Ikuto glanced down at her with a glare and spoke in a harsher tone. "I said… that's enough." He turned his back on her and began walking with his hands in his pocket. "Come on."

She quickly got off the bench and followed after him. She paced herself a couple feet behind him with her head hung. _What do I do now? He doesn't want to listen to what I have to say. All I want is for us to be friends again. Is that too much to ask for? I mean-_

"We are here."

Amu rose up her head and gasped. She was standing in front of a sweets café. _When did we- _She noticed Ikuto opening the door and went in after him. The café was fairly busy with its waitress running back and forth in their black uniform with while apron. She followed Ikuto all the way to the back of the cafe and sat down opposite him.

Instead of looking at him, she looked around the noisy place and couldn't help but awed at the cute décor. The wall was a light shade of pink while the tables and chair were of a darker shade red. She looked at him and finally asked with tinged cheeks. "Um, why are we here?"

"Pick something so we can order," was his replied. He closed the menu book and placed it at the edge of the table.

She picked up the book and skimmed through it. Her eyes widened and then sparkled upon landing on her favorite treat. She giggled as she closed the book and placed it on the edge as well. She noticed Ikuto looking at her with a raised eyebrow and just smiled.

"Can I take your order?"

Amu and Ikuto looked up at the waitress who picked up the menu books from off the table and tucked it under her arms. With her notepad in her right hand and her pen in her left, she looked at Ikuto and asked. "What would you like?"

"Black medium coffee."

Then she turned to Amu.

"Strawberry shortcake," Amu said happily.

After jotting down her order, the waitress turned on her heel and left. Amu looked at Ikuto who was currently staring out the window at the passing vehicles. She asked, "How can you drink coffee? Without milk or sugar no less?"

Ikuto took his eyes off the road and onto her. He replied in a nonchalant tone of voice. "Unlike someone, I don't want to end up all fat and jiggly."

Her right eye twitched as her mouth dropped open in shock. A vein on the right side of her forehead twitched in anger a she mentally ranted. _Fat!? A-And jiggly!? Why you little- I am going to murder you if it's the last thing I do!_

"Here you go~" The waitress placed the coffee before Ikuto and the cake before Amu. She smiled at them. "Enjoy." And then leave.

Ikuto blinked as Amu immediately picked up her fork and cut off half the cake and popped it into her mouth. His lips curved up slightly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet savor. She moaned softly.

Ikuto blushed slightly before faking a cough.

Amu opened her eyes and looked around; everyone was looking at her suspiciously. Her face turned red as she stared down at her half eaten cake. She mumbled, "How embarrassing."

Ikuto picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Upon placing it back in the saucer, he said, "I just want you to answer me this one question, got it."

She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

Amu reflexively flinched. She placed the fork down on the napkin and with her hands on her lap, looked into his azure blue eyes with a serious expression. "It wouldn't have made a difference one way or another."

Ikuto gawked at the pinkette. It took every ounce of his will power not to explode with anger. Instead he fished into his right pocket and pulled out his wallet and placed a 1000 yen bill on the table. He stood up and walked past her, only to stop in his track when she grabbed the back of his baby blue shirt.

"Don't touch me," Ikuto said in an icy cold tone. The pinkette gasped out loud with her right hand over her mouth. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes when Ikuto glanced back and in a venomous tone of voice stressed out. "Don't fucking talk to me ever again!" Then he stormed off.

_W-W-What the hell just happened!? What did I do now? He hates me more than ever now!_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Poor Amu, pissing Ikuto all over again. You know it wasn't supposed to end like this. I think I am a sadist; I actually love when Ikuto is evil towards Amu. But not to fear my fellow readers, Ikuto can be a bratty kid sometimes is all. I hope you like it and that you will leave a review.**

**I am super stoked that people favorite my story and are even following it. BUT… I would like to hear what you think about the chapter. So please, LEAVE A REVIEW, your thoughts are what makes me want to write more.**

**Thanks.**

**Nao-hime**


End file.
